


All the Gods Are Laughing

by 13letters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a poem I wrote on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13letters/pseuds/13letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone. Athena. Aphrodite. Hades. Artemis. Icarus. Hephaestus. Poseidon. Achilles. Shireen. Arya. Margaery. Rickon. Brienne. Jaime. Sandor. Ramsay. Jon.</p><p>Modern AU. Inspired by Greek mythology and my tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Gods Are Laughing

Half-alive and half-dead and Shireen is Persephone hearing the sobbing outside the hospital room door. An accident, they call it, there's glass cutting into the left part of her face and shrapnel embedded in her abdomen and breathing is getting harder but she always did have a car-crash grin and a penchant to freeride. She can't hear the cries anymore, wonders if he chased after her when she left, doesn't wander at all in the darkness.

Arya knows to not drive angry, especially after a fight. So she's walking, and she's like Athena planning her vengeance and knowing she'd call him for drugs if she could. She's crying before she can help it; it's too late to call when Gendry walked out three weeks ago.

Margaery is Aphrodite and hasn’t taught her about waterproof mascara yet, not when she's sharing too many kisses of sinful grins and red lipstick in bar bathrooms since Tyrion is Ares at the counter with Melisandre as Medusa and Loras as Cupid. She's kissing a goddess, too, all flame red hair in tears.

Half-way to heaven and half-way to hell and Rickon is Hades is chain-smoking his problems away, one by one by lit match by one by just one more by _I'm so sorry, baby,_ by one by one by another lit match by _did she do this just to hurt me_ by one by one by he hurt her by one by one by life is shit now that she's gone.

Brienne is Artemis, and she's never been the hunter or the hunted, but tonight she's both and it's strange how she’s suddenly lost her fight when her arms cross over her chest and drunk voices tell her she looks like a goddess and call her to them like she’s a dog.

Jaime's legs are dangling off a building, and sins of the father, crimes of the son, Icarus was an angel but the girls wept for him like Brienne cried over him and the warmth of the sun and the stars no longer hold hope for him, not when everything is burning and he’s crashed and burned for so long and maybe just a breath to swallow the sky and kiss the sun and walk away and down to cement and he’ll hit the ground running for once.

Sandor Clegane is like Hephaestus as he grins on the scars covering his face, spits in the mirror, lights his childhood home on fire because his fingers are always itching to burn. He made that bed and he lays in it; it's all over the news hours later, it's why his redheaded girl starts to cry mid-drunken kiss.

Because he drowned in the flames like Theon drowned in that water, so if Ramsay _fucking_ Bolton is Poseidon, Protector of the Seas, then _why_ , Asha is screaming, _why, how dare you, how fucking dare you, how could you._

Jon is Achilles. He's being stared at from across the room and all the cougars wear leopard print dresses out in the world while he asks the bartender to pour him another. And another. And then another and Ygritte's name is on his lips and his ankles give way beneath his body as he falls for her just one more time in drink in an early grave, just like three arrows in him, one to take her, five stabs in his chest in an alley.


End file.
